sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Darkwing Duck (Capcom)
|EU| }}Game Boy }} | genre = Action | modes = Single-player | platforms = NES Game Boy }} Darkwing Duck is a platformer video game based on the Disney television series Darkwing Duck. The game was developed by Capcom for the NES in and was ported to the Game Boy in . The NES version of the game was included in The Disney Afternoon Collection compilation for PC, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One in April 2017. Plot A mysterious crime wave has hit St. Canard and S.H.U.S.H. requires the services of the caped crime fighter Darkwing Duck to stop it as it appears that F.O.W.L. and their valued operative Steelbeak is behind the uprising. They have hired six of Darkwing's greatest foes to wreak havoc in different areas throughout St. Canard. Darkwing must subdue each of these criminals in order to find Steelbeak and save the city. Gameplay Darkwing Duck is a platformer with a couple of elements similar to Capcom's Mega Man video game series. The gameplay is based on typical platforming while using a Gas Gun to take down enemies. The player may choose from three different stages at the start of the game with another set of three becoming available after that. Once all six stages are clear, Darkwing proceeds to F.O.W.L.'s Floating Fortress for his final confrontation with Steel Beak. It is said that the game itself is actually running on a tweaked Mega Man 5 engine. Darkwing begins with his standard Gas Gun but can collect different types of gas throughout each stage: Thunder, Heavy, and Arrow. Each special gas requires having ammunition and take up different amounts and function differently, but the player can only have one type of special gas at a time. Picking up a different type of special gas replaces the one Darkwing currently has. The player can freely switch between the special gas and the standard gas by hitting Select. Darkwing can also deflect certain projectiles with his cape by hitting Up on the control pad. Reception | award1Pub = Nominated for Nintendo Power Award '92 | award1 = Best Overall Game }} The game has been considered an example of the quality Disney games produced by Capcom. It has been noted that the game was intended for children, but became popular with older teens. Entertainment Weekly gave the game a B and wrote that "From Disney, there's Darkwing Duck the latest property licensed from the Disney Afternoon syndication package. While this game retains the TV show's mock-heroic elocutions ('I am the terror that flaps in the night!' the crime-fighting waterfowl announces during the opening. 'I am the winged scourge that pecks at your nightmares!"), the action seems to have been patterned after CAPCOM's popular Mega Man series, with its jazzy music and goofy-looking enemies. That model guarantees that Darkwing is above average, but savvy kids may feel cheated — it's like getting a G.I. Joe action figure with the head of Batman."https://ew.com/article/1992/08/07/latest-videogames-reviewed/ See also *List of Disney video games *''Darkwing Duck'' (TurboGrafx-16 game) References External links * Category:1992 video games Category:Disney games by Capcom Category:Disney video games Category:Video games based on Darkwing Duck Category:Game Boy games Category:Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:Platform games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games set in fictional populated places